destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancestors
The Ancestors were the combatants of the Psi-Godmodding War. They are indirectly related to the players of Destroy the Godmodder 2, who are referred to as the Descendants. Descendants tend to mirror some aspects of their Ancestor's lives and personality, though some aspects may be stressed more than others. The existence of Ancestors was revealed when The Idea Modpack Mod Man read The Ancestor Parable during Intermission 2. Nearly all players are Descendants and have a corresponding Ancestor, though there are a few notable exceptions. Only the twelve Ancestors that fought through the entire Psi-Godmodding War are listed below. The Ancestors The Psi-Godmodder The Psi-Godmodder was an NPC in Minecraft who obtained great power and became the first godmodder. His existence was foretold in legends, and he is the author of The Ancestor Parable, a book detailing the events of the Psi-Godmodding War. He lived in the Testificate-populated village of Sodermalm, and, besides Steve, was the only person to escape the village when it burned down thanks to Herobrine's influence. He then spent the rest of his life traveling the world in order to gain power, which he accomplished when he saw a vision of the Red Dragon, which led him to create his own split personality. The malevolent side, Evil, won out and used the Disc of Mojang and his world's First Block to give himself the power of godmodding. He then used his power to take over his world, but was stopped by Steve, who declared war on him, along with eight other Ancestors. He is not an Ancestor, but is an obvious parallel of the Godmodder. The Player / Steve Steve was TT2000's Ancestor. In his childhood, he lived in a village called Sodermalm, along with the Psi-Godmodder. He lived there until it was destroyed by a being possessed by Herobrine, and was the only person to escape, along with the Psi Godmodder. In adulthood, he traveled the world with other humans, until he eventually realized his role as a Player, and went on to slay the Enderdragon. However, he returned to a broken world ruled by the Psi-Godmodder, and armed with the holy weapons of Notch, he organized a team to challenge him. He beat him in combat, and later declared war. The Soldier / Lagfest Lagfest was ninjatwist321's Ancestor. His appearance is that of a RED Soldier from Team Fortress 2. It is possible he may hail from Team Fortress 2, but this is unknown. He was part of the A.G.s who fought against the Psi-Godmodder, and used his trusty Black Box in combat, where he employed brilliant sneak attacks. He lives on in the Second Godmodding War, where he entrusts ninjatwist321 with his weapons. The Alchemist The Alchemist was The Idea Modpack Mod Man's Ancestor. He was an A.G., and supported his teammates by creating a brand of mixing items together, which he called alchemy. Upon this discovery, he created alchemies nonstop. This role lives on in the appearance of Alex, a split of Modpack's who is fixated on alchemies. The Hidden The Hidden was engie_ninja's Ancestor. He was at least twice as large as his fellow A.G.s, and twice as strong as well, being described as a behemoth. His massive form was obscured by several sets of armor, which were covered with padlocks. The only features of his face that were visible were two glowing eyes, referencing engie_ninja's Herobrine skin. He has vast knowledge of technology, and seems to create ammo from his skin, referencing engie's love of weapons and Engietech. The Kerbal The Kerbal '''was OpelSpeedster's Ancestor. He resembles a character from the game Kerbal Space Program, and wears a spacesuit. He fought for the A.G.s in the Psi-Godmodding War, but before that, he had spent most of his time traveling through other universes and picking up their knowledge and technology. His ship served as the A.G.s' base of operations. He mirrors Opel's love of games like KSP and Spore. The Spelunker '''The Spelunker was Minor107's Ancestor. He spent most of his life underground, mining for resources, and through that learned a great deal about Redstone, building complex weapons and circuits from it. However, in his mining, he eventually uncovered his world's Monolithium, a temple home to the Black Monolith. He went to it, and, in a trance, told it he wanted to create a great undoing. His wish was displayed to him before his eyes, and he learned of the horror we would inflict in the Psi-Godmodding War. During the war, he was an A.G., and used his Redstone offensively. He became delusional, talking about what the Monolith had shown him, until it came true when the P.G.s and Doc Scratch arrived. His backstory mirrors Minor's role in Zero Hour, which led to the breaking of the Fourth Wall and the Homestuck Invasion. The Veteran The Veteran was Talist's Ancestor. Due to Talist's tendency to RP via Wilson instead of himself, not much is known about him. He comes from a distant land where variety is key and had a collection of tamed creatures, machines, and others, each unique in their own way. They would fight alongside his elemental magic for the AG forces. This mirrors Talist's love of complexity and mechanical variety. The Sleuth The Sleuth was Irecreeper's ancestor. He appears as a detective in a fedora, and has a very hard-boiled and collected personality. It is rumored he was a master of the divine fire of charisma, and used this in his attacks. However, despite his outside calmness, he hid a very turbulent past and was very fractured, possibly even insane. The Sleuth mirrors Irecreeper's love of Problem Sleuth, and his insanity mirrors the Twitch Hivemind. The Captain The Captain was Crusher48's Ancestor. He is the second in command of the AGs, second to Steve. The Captain used glitch powers to interfere with the code of Minecraft in attacks. This mirrors how Crusher would take the lead in battle, although TT2000 would often do tons of damage in creative attacks. Gemini / The Operator Gemini was TwinBuilder's Ancestor. He was a prophesied figure that was foretold to help the AGs in a time of great peril and sacrifice himself to stop an unfathomable evil. He seemingly had the powers of a First Guardian, and could also operate Minecraft. He ended up sacrificing himself to stop Doc Scratch from summoning the Glitch by containing it in the FEZ, although he couldn't stop the creation of the Employer. He also appeared to have a split personality. The Archangel The Archangel was PitTheAngel's ancestor. He descended from the heavens, heralding the arrival of Gemini, but was immediately killed by Apophis. Apophis / The Renegade Apophis was The Serpent's Ancestor. Apophis, a cerulean-blooded troll, had been living on Alternia all his life. Raised by a neglectful lusus, he soon became a powerful warlord, backed by many lowbloods he enlisted. He waged war against the Empress's forces for five sweeps, until at last his army grew weak. Disgusted by their conduct, he revealed that the entire purpose of the war was to dispose of powerful mutants who had escaped culling, and he had in fact been working with the Empress. He then destroyed the remnant of the troops, activating the automated cannons. He soon received the title The Renegade. Pursued by an angry force of splinter Subjugglators, he fled, using one of the Empress's ships and a red paint job in order to disguise it. He journeyed through the Furthest Ring to the Minecraftian universe, where a powerful Godmodder was rumored to reside. He seems to have picked up Antares, who must have powered the ship in a way similar to the Helmsman but with Technology, seeing as there is no other apparent power source. From there, Apophis helped conduct the Invasion. Antares / The Scientist Antares was K4yne's Ancestor. Arriving on an invasion ship with Apophis, he created the TF2 portal similar to the one found in DTG2 in the Witching Hour. Azurite / The Commander Azurite was Fseftr's Ancestor. He added to the fleet many ships. In addition, he follows the naming scheme of all of the PG ancestors, having a name starting with A and having seven letters. Category:Character Category:Lists Category:DTG2